Increased Tensions
by Pretzel-Potato
Summary: One club shouldn't cause too much drama, right? A Total Drama story with Glee attributes


**Increased Tensions:**

**Chapter Zero: Information Sheet - Freshmen Year**

**Chapter Summary: Just explaining things about the characters.**

_Notes: Based on Glee, but don't associate the characters of this fic with the characters on the show. (EX. Heather is head cheerleader, but she will not act like, nor have the same experiences as Quinn Fabray.)_

_Age of Characters in this Chapter: 14-15_

_Warnings: Completely AU; Includes OCs, though they aren't main characters_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series, or the Glee Series._

**...**

**Girls:**

_Popularity Scale/_**Role in School/**Extra Notes:

Heather Fako: _Most popular girl in school_**, Head cheerleader**, Dating Geoff Twells; Picks on Gwen Elsen more than any other person in school; Best friends with Lindsay Nenna and Courtney Perce

Courtney Perce: _Second most popular girl in school_**, cheerleader**, Dating Justin Larosa, Captain of the Speech and Debate team; Tends to not interact with anyone (unless they interact with her first) other than her best friends; Best friends with Heather Fako and Lindsay Nenna

Lindsay Nenna: _Third most popular girl in school_**, cheerleader, morning announcment giver**, Dating Tyler Tanner; Failing majority of her classes, Openly Pansexual; Best friends with Heather Fako and Courtney Perce

Bridgette Zaldi: _Fourth most popular girl in school_**, Captain of the volleyball team, A member of glee club**, Crushing on Tyler Tanner; Surfs in her spare time; Best friends with Leshawna Fiorina

Leshawna Fiorina: _Fifth most popular girl in school_**, A member of glee club**, Single; Hates Heather Fako, friendly to everyone else; Best friends with Bridgette Zaldi and Gwen Elsen

Katie Hawkins and Sadie Grimes: _Fourth and Third least popular girls in school_**, Member of glee club**, Best friends with each other; Crushing on Justin Larosa, Cody Cerova, and Trent Zaman; Wants to be friends with Lindsay Nenna

Gwen Elsen: _Second least popular girl in school_**, Member of glee club, Member of Speech and Debate, Captain of Art Club**, Best friends with Leshawna Fiorina; Wants to be friends with Courtney Perce; Hates Heather Fako; Single

Beth Walters:_ Least popular girl in school, _**Member of Art Club, Member of yearbook**, Wants to be friends with Lindsay Nenna, Heather Fako, and Courtney Perce; Crushing on Trent Zaman

**...**

**Boys:**

_Popularity Scale/_**Role in School/**Extra Notes:

Geoff Twells: _Most popular boy in school_**, Quarterback, A member of glee club**, Dating Heather Fako; Best friends with Trent Zaman and Justin Larosa

Justin Larosa: _Second most popular boy in school_**, Part-time model**, Dating Courtney Perce; Best friends with Geoff Twells and Trent Zaman

Trent Zaman: _Third most popular boy in school_**, A member of glee club**, Plays Guitar; Crushing on Gwen Elsen; Best Friends with Geoff Twells, Justin Larosa, and Duncan Evans

Tyler Tanner: _Fourth most popular boy in school_**, On the football team**, Dating Lindsay Nenna; Best friends with Duncan Evans

Duncan Evans: _Fifth most popular boy in school_**, On the football team, Considered a 'stoner'**, Crushing on Courtney Perce; Best friends with Trent Zaman and Tyler Tanner; Hates Justin Larosa and Geoff Twells; In and out of juvie

Harold Nistor: _Third least popular boy in school_**, On the tech crew for the drama club, In charge of Journalism, A member of glee club**, Hates Duncan Evans; Best friends with Cody Cerova; Crushing on Leshawna Fiorina; Beatboxes in spare time

Cody Cerova: _Second least popular boy in school_**, On the tech crew for the drama club, In Journalism**, Crushing on Gwen Elsen; Best friends with Harold Nistor and Noah Meunier

Ezekial Sieks: _Least popular boy in school_**, A member of glee club**, Crushing on Heather Fako and Bridgette Zaldi; Was homeschooled

**...**

**Voice References -**

Heather - Bridgit Mendler

Courtney - Christina Grimmie

Lindsay - Carly Rae Jepson

Bridgette - Avril Lavigne

Leshawna - Kelly Rowland

Katie - Hilary Duff

Sadie - Hilary Duff (Pitched to be lower)

Gwen - Miley Cyrus

Beth - Selena Gomez

Geoff - Adam Levine

Justin - N/A

Trent - Connor Maynard

Tyler - N/A

Duncan - Mark Sailing

Harold - N/A

Cody - Devon Werkheiser

Ezekial - N/A


End file.
